rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Balance
Master SHEFF � Real name: Vlad Valov Details: Born in Donetsk, date of birth July 8, 1971. The creator of Bad Balance and Bad B., Center of hip-hop culture, record label, hip-hop magazine and journal XX IN4, shop 100%. Rap producer projects: Legal Biznen $ $, White Chocolate, Decl, AlkoFank, Maroussia, Bad B. Alliance and others Directed by video clips of groups within the Alliance. He is the owner of the label 100PRO, of the magazine and a recording studio, the founder and producer of various shares and festivals: Rap Music (1994 - 2004), Voice Streets (2000), Adidas Streetball (1998 - 1999) , B-Boys (1995), GrandMaster DJ (1995 - 1999), Graffiti-2000, Anapa-Art 2003, and so � Shtaket � Real name: Gleb Matveev Details: Born August 11, 1972 in St. Petersburg, was the second founder of Bad B., it was he who in 1989, together with SHEFF th coined the name Bad Balance. Since the inception of the command is the band's DJ, but also engaged in producing the musical Bad B. and other groups within the Alliance. Now moonlight in clubs as a break-bit DJ Shtaket and creates music in the direction of hip-hop, which sells. Micah � Real name: Sergei Krutikov Details: Born December 11, 1970 in Khanzhonkov (Donetsk region). Arrived in the group Bad B. 1990. Micah - creator of the original Russian melodious recitative. In 1999, Micah left the team and began to actively promote its project 'Micah and Jumanji'. The project came out just one album - "Amores Perros" (Real Records). This was followed by a protracted creative crisis. In 2002 Micah returned to Bad B. and was ready to work on the sixth album, but was soon covered the stroke, followed by a fatal � Cooper Real name: Roman Alekseev Details: Born September 4, 1976 in St. Petersburg. Arrived in the Bad B. 2001. He is famous among the masses after a joint record hit, "Peter - I'm your !!!». Cooper - the most brilliant representative of the St. Petersburg school of the original readable. Creator YES - 108 Flava and Gorky hip-hop tusy. He was a member of the St. Petersburg team YES - 108 (Grand Prix Rap Music `95). Arriving in Moscow, Cooper took part in the recording of the album Bad Balance "Stone Forest" and "Little by little". Cooper St. Petersburg became the exclusive producer rap team X-TEAM (Grand Prix Rap Music `2002). Valid MC Bad B, also is preparing a solo album � Al Solo Real name: Albert Krasnov Details: Born November 11, 1977 in Cheboksary. Arrived in the Bad B. 2002. The creator of Cheboksary White Brothers (1 seat Rap Music `98), which started the formation of the Volga hip-hop. Al Solo - founder of the Volga original school lyrics. In early 2002, Al Solo, at the suggestion of the Master ShEFFa, becoming editor in chief of the magazine 100% and one of the founders of the label 100PRO. In 2003, Al Solo wrote and performed lyrics for his sixth album "Little by little," thus becoming a full member of Bad B. Al Solo exclusive producer of "Soldiers of concrete Lyricists." He is preparing a solo album on the label 100PRO. Al Solo - the third current MC team Bad B. � Monya Real name: Sergei Menyakin Details: Born January 23, 1971 in Donetsk. Arrived in the Bad B. 1991. Brought a team of original choreography and stage director was the dance numbers. He was co-producer breakdancing festival B-Boys `95. The producer and dance numbers in the group of Jumanji. In 1999 he created his own school break-dance, which the natives are Decl, Tommy, Miss-T, Maybe Baby, Timati, Zhorik etc. Monya is a director of a number of clips Bad B. and the movie "History of Bad B. Part 1. Monya - current backing group of MC Bad B. � Mr. Bruce Real name: Elbrus Cherkezov Details: Born Sept. 7, 1968 in Khanzhonkov (in the Donetsk region). Arrived in the Bad B., as a bass guitarist in 1996. Brought to the team original sounding music. Mr. Bruce - the only man in the Bad B., who has a musical education. He actively worked in New York on the recording of various musical parties in the album "Stone Forest". In 2001, began to develop the direction of modern soul music. Later he became a producer compilations "R'n'B for Love", released on the label 100PRO. He has released his solo album titled "The World Jumanji". Sometimes it appears with a live bass in a group Bad B. � Legalize Real name: Andrey Menshikov Details: born June 30, 1977 in Moscow. The League was in "Rossiyskaya Chemical - Institute of Technology, having studied there for 4 years, dropped out, and soon found his calling in rap music. A party projects SlingShot and DOB Community. In 1998, the track recorded in collaboration with Bad Balance - Are you ready?, Became known masses. As part of the Balance, was adopted a year after the departure of Micah (2000). During the existence of Bad B. Alliance is the leader and chief ideologue of Legal Biznen $ $. Missing disappeared, disorganized Legal Biznen $ $, what was the breach of the peace Bad B. Alliance. After a year and a half after returning from Prague, where he was teaching in college, Vlad brought a new Valova your project P-13. By this time the updated composition of Bad B. ordered the dismissal of the League. Now the League continues to work on P-13 on the label D & D. � Basket Real name: Oleg Basque Details: Born October 23, 1971 in St. Petersburg. Basket stood at the origins of domestic graffiti. In Bad B. arrived in 1994, becoming a designer album Raiders Bad B. Later he became chief designer and designer magazine XX IN4. At all events conducted by the Center Hip-Hop culture responsible for the design stage. In 1999, together with Vlad Gross organized the company Stage-21. Basket was co-producer of the festival Graffiti 2000. In 2001, the Basket opened Russia's first professional school of graffiti art. Now Basket undertake regular graffiti art exhibition entitled 'AEROSOL'. Basket - Russian graffiti and the engine is the most authoritative grafferom Russia. Category:Russian Rap